Tsukasa Kadoya
This '''Kamen Rider' entry serves to highlight a Rider that has appeared in a Sentai series crossover. To see the entry on Tsukasa Kadoya in his own show, Kamen Rider Decade'' Tsukasa Kadoya is Kamen Rider Decade from the series of the same name, along with a few other Kamen Riders, teams up with The Shinkengers in one episode of Shinkenger: episode 20 The Father and Son Bears , and two crossover episodes of Kamen Rider Decade: episodes 24 ("Arrival of the Samurai Fighting Force", original title 見参侍戦隊 Kenzan Samurai Sentai) and 25 ("Heretic Rider, on Call!", original title 外道ライダー、参る！ Gedō Raidā, Mairu!). Tsukasa is an arrogant, young man without any memory of his past. As a photographer, his photos never come out right, which is later revealed to be a sign of his world being slowly destroyed by the convergence of the other Kamen Riders' worlds. To save his world, he transforms into Kamen Rider Decade. Kamen Rider Decade Equipment , ready to transform.]] * Decadriver - Tsukasa transforms into Decade through the use of the Decadriver (ディケイドライバー, Dikeidoraibā) belt that is based around the Rider Cards. By inserting a card into the Decadriver, Decade can invoke the cards' abilities. In Complete Form, the Decadriver is moved to the right side of his belt where Decade inserts his Final Attack Ride Cards and activates them by touching the Decadriver's window. * Ride Booker - Decade's primary weapon is the Ride Booker (ライドブッカー, Raido Bukkā) which has three modes: Book Mode (ブックモード, Bukku Mōdo), which is placed on the left side of his belt, Gun Mode (ガンモード, Gan Mōdo), and Sword Mode (ソードモード, Sōdo Mōdo). While in Book Mode, the Ride Booker holds the Rider Cards that Decade uses in his arsenal. In Sword Mode, the Ride Booker's finishing move is the Dimension Slash (ディメンションスラッシュ, Dimenshon Surasshu). When fighting Gyūki, Decade briefly fought as Kamen Rider Ryuki with a red bullfighting cape adorning the blade of Sword Mode. In Gun Mode, the Ride Booker's finishing move is the Dimension Blast (ディメンションブラスト, Dimenshon Burasuto). * K-Touch - The Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch (ファイナルカメン端末ケータッチ, Fainaru Kamen Tanmatsu Kētatchi?) is a special touchscreen cell phone. Originally from the World of Negatives in the possession of the Dark Riders, the K-Touch was designed to attach onto the Decadriver replacing the card slot, which is moved to his right hip, allowing Decade to transform into Complete Form. In this form, Decade can still use his Ride Cards by inserting them in the card slot and touching its visor, allowing Decade to summon the powers and weapons of the ultimate form of any of the previous Kamen Riders. When a Rider is summoned, the cards on Complete Form's chest and shoulders change to match the Rider's specific KamenRide card and the summoned Rider copies Decade's motions. Rider Cards KamenRide Cards * Decade (ディケイド, Dikeido): Initial card; transforms Tsukasa into Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa must use this card first before assuming any other transformations. * Den-O (電王, Den'ō): Decade uses this card to assume Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. * Decade Complete (ディケイドコンプリート, Dikeido Konpurīto): The only Final KamenRide Card (ファイナルカメンライドカード, Fainaru Kamen Raido Kādo), manifesting after Tsukasa regains his ability to become Decade in the World of Negatives. By inserting the card into the K-Touch, it transforms Decade into Complete Form. AttackRide Cards The AttackRide Cards (アタックライドカード, Atakku Raido Kādo) allow Decade to perform any of his own attacks, or a signature attack of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. * Slash (スラッシュ, Surasshu): As Decade, This increases the damage done by the Ride Booker's Sword Mode. * Blast (ブラスト, Burasuto): As Decade, This grants the Ride Booker's Gun Mode rapid fire capabilities. * Illusion (イリュージョン, Iryūjon): As Decade, This creates multiple images of Decade. Each image can come in physical contact with the target. * Rekka Daizantou (烈火大斬刀, Rekka Daizantō, Blazing Great Slicing Sword): As Decade Complete Form and wielding ShinkenRed's Rekka Daizantou, Decade performs the Hundred Fire Profusion (百火繚乱, Hyakka Ryōran) attack. Final FormRide Cards * Blade Blade: Transforms Blade into a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. Final AttackRide Cards * Decade * Blade * Den-O K-Touch The K-Touch is a device designed to allow Decade access to his Final/Complete form, through a process known as Final Kamen Ride. The activation code is as follows: *Kuuga *Agito *Ryuki *Faiz *Blade *Hibiki *Kabuto *Den-O *Kiva *Decade The K-Touch replaces the central component of the Decadriver, moving the scan port to Decade's right hip. The K-Touch also allows Decade Complete to access the strongest forms of the other 9 Riders represented on it's face, by merely touching the Rider's insignia, followed by the "F" button in the top right corner. These facsimiles are most often used only for their own Final Attack Rides in tandem with Decade, then vanish. Final KamenRide Cards * Den-O Liner * Blade King Machine Decader Category:Sentai Allies Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Kamen Riders